KITS TeaserTrailer
by WaitingformyMunkustrap
Summary: A cinematic masterpiece including some of the highlights from Mistoria5eva's and my new project KITS! Can the next generation of Jellicle cats outrun their parents legacy?
1. Trailer 1

"Don't you love me, Daddy?" whines a small, blonde queen.

 **LENS FLARE**

 _Tugger laughs sharply, shaking his head, "Hell, no. This is your problem. Not mine."_

 **LENS FLARE**

Tugger chuckles at the fluffy, little, blonde queen in front of him. "Lulu, I love you more than anything."

 **CUT TO**

"How was your day?" Jemima asks.

"Better, now that I'm home with you," Tumblebrutus replies, kissing his mate on the nose.

"My day was great, Mom," says a handsome, silver tabby tom, pushing past the lovers. "Thanks for asking."

 **CUT TO**

 _Understanding dawns on Alonzo, and he looks in amazement at his mate. Slowly, smiles spread across both their faces. They cry out in joy as they embrace each other. "We're gonna have a kitten!" Cassandra squeals._

 **LENS FLARE**

"Nope," Alonzo says. "Alexandra is never getting a mate. She is going to stay here and be my little kitten forever."

 **CUT TO**

"And once you're unconscious," a white and gray splotchy tom says cheerfully, "I slash your throat, and I win!"

"Well, obviously," chuckles the silver tabby tom, "assuming the cat you're fighting needs to be killed."

"Well, I was pretending you were Macavity."

 **CUT TO**

Mistoffelees brushes a small, tuxedo queen's cheek with his paw. "We will never, ever let anything happen to you."

 **CUT TO**

 _Snap. Snap._ The tuxedo queen smiles, her face illuminated only by the tiny flashes of indigo light that dart between her fingers.

 **CUT TO**

Macavity pushes the small tuxedo queen against the wall with his paw at her throat. "If my son hears a word about this, your little brother and sister will be joining you in this cell."

 **CUT TO**

"You are a target for Macavity, everyone knows it, and no one would risk you like that." Victoria

says to Mistoffelees.

 **CUT TO**

Tugger kneels down in front of the small, blonde queen. "You are _everything_."

 **FADE TO BLACK**

We hear Mistoffelees' distraught voice through the darkness. "Everything's going to be alright, I promise. Just breathe. You can- please?"

Macavity's voice blends with Mistoffelees', "Please...not my kitten…"

"Come on," Mistoffelees pleads weakly, "Open your eyes. Don't do this to me. Don't do this! Please...wake up…"

 **KITS**

By Mistoria5eva and WaitingForMyMunkustrap

Coming eventually to a web page near you


	2. Characters

**Hey, y'all! Several of you have expressed interest in this project, so we wanted to give you an update. KITS is a HUGE project that is going to take a lot of time, so while you're waiting, we wanted to introduce you to just a few of our many OCs in this story (We have 20, so far!).**

 **With love, Waiting and Mistoria5eva**

* * *

 **Galileo.**

Tom.

Child of Plato and Etcetera.

15 (cat) years old.

Also known as "Gal" or "Gally."

Longhair, gray and white with a light brown splotch across one eye.

A fantastic hunter and terminal dork.

Caring, changeable, independant.

* * *

 **Pearl.**

Queen.

Mate of Electra.

24 years old.

Shorthair, silver and white tabby with little muffin ears.

A sweet, domestic gumbie cat skilled in medicine.

Sweet, trustworthy, badass.

* * *

 **Caigen.**

Tom.

Child of Jasper (OC) and Rumpelteazer.

16 years old.

Shorthair, orange tabby and white.

An amazing singer, though usually quiet.

Closed-off, sweet, troubled.


	3. Trailer 2

"Are you sure you don't need me to stay?" Alonzo asked, gently caressing his mate's face. Cassandra smiled at him and purred, "It's just a little head and stomach ache. I'm sure I'm fine."

Alonzo smiled warmly at her, his strong queen. She never needed him, and that was perfect, because he knew she wanted him.

"Alright," he said. He leaned down and kissed her. "You need to talk to Jenny though, okay? This has been going on for days."

Cassandra rolled her eyes lightheartedly. "Fine, I'll talk to Jenny."

...

Alonzo returned home to find Jenny and his mate sitting together on the sandy floor of the den, Cassandra crying on Jenny's shoulder, as the older queen rubbed her back comfortingly. Alonzo's fur rose along his back as he rushed over to his mate in terror, immediately assuming the worst. " _Ohmyeverlastingcat, Cassandra, what's wrong?_ " he wailed, dropping to his knees beside her and throwing his arms around her in a panic. He looked fearfully towards Jenny, "How long do we have?"


	4. Trailer 3

Pouncival snored.


End file.
